Chrysanthemum
by fancyshipper
Summary: This is a story between a hitman, a painter, and a policeman. How will it end? Only the chrysanthemum knows. Daisy!AU AkaKuro AoKuro
1. First Flower

Akashi Seijurou had always been there. Watching silently over the mop of blue hair carefully moving around his painting tools, cleaning up the antique-store, or especially most of the times when his object of interest walking out from his store in a surprise but joyful expression, finding a pot of yellow chrysanths on his hand and then bringing it close to his chest with eyes swimming down the sidewalk, searching for someone in desperate measure –trying to discover a particular person who had been giving him a pot of yellow chrysanths every afternoon for the past few weeks, or even months. And here was Akashi, the one and the sole presence of the flower-gift mystery, hiding from the world, not wanting any word about him slipped to the crowd, or much to his disliking, to the ears of the little painter.

"Yo, Kuroko!"

The blue haired man lifted his head up from the pot of yellow chrysanths on his hug, staring a warm welcome to the one appeared before him,"Oh, Kagami-kun"

Akashi clenched his fist for seeing the annoying weird-eyebrow coming after the blue existence. It had always been like this, the closeness between them intrigued his inner self, somehow forcing his slim fingers twitched to find the coldness of a semi-automatic SIG Sauer P220 under his black-suit. But no, Akashi Seijurou wasn't a man with no brain to pull off something stupid as for banging everyone who got too close to his prey. It was the time for him to learn that jealousy didn't always followed with massacre.

"Another gift from your secret admirer, huh?"

Tightened his hug over the pot, the turquoise eyes rolled to the other side, avoiding any further mockeries,"What secret admirer, I don't know what you are talking about, Kagami-kun"

The snobbish man chuckled, scratched the black hair under his red-top,"You should've already come with that term Kuroko. Who doesn't think of secret admirer when for the past three months your backyard is filled up with the smell of chrysanths"

A little pout in the corner of thin lips went unnoticed,"Not smelly"

Even without clear expression, the tone of annoyance emitted as clear as crystal from the short retort. Upon receiving the answer, the taller man huffed and shrugged it off,"Oh, whatever. Anyway, that secret admirer of yours must be quite weird to choose chrysanths instead of rose. I mean, rose will be much better to-"

"It's not weird", hurriedly cutting off the other's sentence, the poker face under the silky blue hair melted into something akin to gratefulness, radiating affection in which stopped the heartbeat of a particular red-head stalker,"Because there is no point if it isn't chrysanths"

Ignoring the existence of the noisy rival, the red head stopped his intake of breath when his hand automatically strengthened his grip. He didn't know what exactly they both are talking about but the soft expression coming from the one holding his present had completely captivated his attention. A mumble, or more like a grumble, ushered under his heavy breath. This is what he hated most from a stalk without wire-tapping, he couldn't get a single clue about their conversation.

Tapping the table beside his cup of espresso, Akashi's dichromatic eyes examined the whole cafe –which was conveniently placed right on the other side of the antique-store- while head trying to imprint the rare expression he witnessed just now. Despite his disregard for silly thing such as romancing task, waiting, watching –if not stalking-, this particular blue-sky creature, Kuroko Tetsuya, was afterall, worth all his time in the world.

* * *

**Chrysanthemum**

**by fancyshipper**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Daisy AU! for AkaKuro, AoKuro**

* * *

_Kuroko Tetsuya walked down the narrow path shrouded by trees. The tad bit heat from the sun couldn't stop him from reaching his favorite spot. Down from the grassy path, his silky blue hair swayed as he tried to carefully pass the bridge –if you could call it a bridge. It was actually just a log of old oak settled to both side of the riverside to help one person pass across the little river, nonetheless, despite the difficulty, Kuroko had been coming to this particular side of village for the sake of his painting._

_That was when Akashi Seijurou saw him for the first time, dichromatic eyes squinted deep at the sight of soothing blue sky within the orbs of his and the paleness of the skin under the sun rays. At first Akashi took it just as another human being barged in on the land of chrysanthemum flower near his little hiding place, but then as days passed and the rare creature of the little man coming more often to paint and sleep in the midst of chrysanths-wave, Akashi couldn't take his eyes off from him. From his observation all this time, Akashi could understand that this blue guy was one of those rare existences who easily went unnoticed by others. His poker-face, expressionless and the void within his blue-orbs told Akashi so._

_As a promising and professional hitman in these days and ages, Akashi Seijurou always told himself that adoration, romance, and things such affection wouldn't help him to get in the right shape –whether it's his past, his current self, nor his future. There was no guarantee that the flawless side of him will go unaltered if he went pass the line of what people usually called as love. So that was it, every time a prickling feeling emerged from his side when he saw the fragile painter coming down the bridge and started painting, Akashi would like to take it as a mere observation._

_But the fate didn't want to. After few days, or weeks, Akashi didn't know, and didn't even care, since the very routine visits from the painter to the field of colorful chrysanths took him long enough to get accustomed, Akashi happened to sit at his terrace, hidden behind the shadow of a tree, thoroughly cleaned up his guns and sorted out his ammo, when he saw his object of interest had done with his painting and walked up the road to go back across the bridge._

_Akashi's hand paused when he saw the lithe body unsteadily tried to stabilize himself on top of the bridge whilst both hands occupied by a case of canvas, a handful of sketchbook, and a bag of brushes, palletes and stationery tools. The red head stood from his seat, squinted his eyes in wary as he realized the painter already lost his balance, throwing a helpless grasp into the air as he fell into the river. Without thinking –to the displeased himself few moments later, to think that such a man as Akashi Seijurou would willingly abandoned his main course of weaponry in whimp, under the watch of no one in an open air of his terrace- Akashi ran down the field, tried hard to come to the rescue of the victim._

_Not far from the crime-scene in the shadowed riverside out from the other's sight, Akashi watched silently with breaths ragged in anxiety as his eyes followed the motion of the pathetic being drowned in the river desperately tried to pull himself up and started collecting his scattered stuffs. One bag full packed with drawing tools went off from the view of the owner as the floating bag dragged within the stream, reeled past the red head. Instinctively, Akashi ran through the bush on the riverside and mindlessly jumped to the river, hurriedly grabbed the bag, carefully put all the poor things inside. He was about to wave and called the owner when he saw the disappointed look and sadness within the soothing blue-sky pooling under the lush of fluttering eyelashes turned into a composed nature within the expressionless facade. The sight itself stunned the soaked red-head, prevented his throat to call out to the owner of the bag._

_Kuroko Tetsuya walked his life on. Akashi Seijurou decided to keep the bag._

_For the next week, either much to the displeasure or expectation of the red-head, the blue-haired guy showed up still at the same spot, yet without crossing the same bridge anymore._

* * *

Akashi Seijurou walked in to the lobby of a familiar hotel across the park. The receptionist and the bellboy nodded their head over the arrival of their respective and royal customer. Without paying much attention, Akashi nonchalantly pushed the lift button while heterochromatic eyes lazily supervised his surrounding. It didn't matter how long he had been booked a room in this particular hotel, as a hitman entity, he needed to keep track of his surrounding. He would never let himself oversee something just because he got accustomed to the situation.

Upon entering the lift, he pushed the floor button with his knuckle and casually leaned his back on the thick wall of iron as the lift went up. He had booked the most expensive room in this little hotel, intentionally wanted to be in the highest floor of the building. _The reason is simple.._

With his swift and smooth movement, he unlocked his door in an instant. As he stepped in inside, he removed his jacket and threw it to the double sized king bed –which was having none of necessary ruck since he never let himself sleeping there. With fingers went through the fiery red hair of his, stroked it slowly, his other hand reached to the binocular from his case. He then moved to the glass window, the soft caramel curtain slightly opened to let him watch over the scenery outside. He had been arranged the chair and the table there so it would be easier for him to keep an eye over his object.

_.. to continue what he would like to call an observation over the blue haired guy who just walked to the park across the hotel, with hands full of painting tools._

A tug of smile slightly appeared from the monotone and rigid face of the hitman –even he himself would never believe that he could pull such a warm and affectionate expression over his stalk. Akashi's breath calmed as he saw his object of interest started to set up his folding chair, gracefully put all of his sketches and paintings in order and for the last touch, with his pale white hand, he put a sign of "Sketch ¥1500". Under the surveillance of his binocular, Akashi could see the warmth and anticipation attitude under the mask of the painter's pokerface. It had been weeks, maybe months, since his _observation _began, but then, the very expression of his target would never push him to stop. He started to get addicted with the sight of the painter and the thrilled heart-beat as he visited the antique-store to mysteriously put a vase of yellow-chrysanths every afternoon now and then. It was a reminder that the first time they are destined to meet was where the field of yellow chrysanths blooming under the bright weather of late August.

Akashi Seijuro honestly admitted the feeling of defeat under his adoration over the little guy, but he would never bring this fact up, much to the honor of his position and his pride.

Without blinking his eyes, Akashi watched every bit movement of the blue-haired man as he saw the man casually waved his hand to a group of kindergarten childrens who happened to play in the playground. It may be a dump attempt to do, and it could be used to judge a fine well mannered man like Akashi Seijurou as a late-bloomer acting like some love-struck guy, but then Akashi waved his hand slowly to the sight before him, as if telling to himself that that particular wave was supposed to be directed to him. A sigh escaped under his low-breath.

"Hello there, Kuroko Tetsuya"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay. This is the plan.

I'm gonna make this a multichapter and I'll update it right on the 20th each month despite the lack of faves or reviews. This is my mission. This is my birthday gift for the high and mighty emperor Akashi Seijurou. Yeah!

This fict is inspired by a Korean Movie, Daisy (2006) starring Jun Ji-hyun, Jung Woo-sung, and Lee Sung-jae. It's a romantic melodrama (if not an absolute angst) and very well recommended to watch. There is no need for you to watch the movie to understand this fict because I want to make this fict finished in a complete different ending. But still, watching it will not hurt XD

I'm sorry for the grammar faulty but I am very open for opinions, critics, comments and suggestions. You can do it by review, PM, or talk to me directly via twitter ( fancyshipper). And yes, you can see Aomine in the next chapter. Sorry! (not sorry at all)

And yeah, this fict is also for all of my twitter friends I'm so happy to know you guys! I hope you are not disappointed to be friend with me lol.

Last but not least… HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI YOU LITTLE BASTARD LIFE-RUINER!

XOXO


	2. The Police

"Ah, Kuroko-niisan!"

Bunch of kindergarten kids happily ran to the blue haired painter. Kuroko chuckled at the sight as they bumped hugs together.

"Done with the school?"

"Yeah!"

A soft and muffled compliment escaped from few children who had been staring at his paintings,"Kuroko-niisan's painting is amazing as always"

Kuroko smiled, sincerely pleased over the pure compliment of children,"Thank you, do you also want to be drawn?"

Eyes of caramel widened in happiness but then turned off slightly,"But I have no money"

Heart swooned for the cuteness in front of him, Kuroko laughed,"If it's for a quick doodle I'm okay to do it for free"

Even before the little kid could answer, the other kids screamed in hope,"Me too! Me too! I want a picture too!"

Kuroko patted the two kids closest to him,"How about I draw you all together?"

"Eh?"

"Really?"

Kuroko nodded his head while expression of assurance covering his usually-unreadable-mien. He himself never realized that every time he faced the thing he had taken a liking for –let's just mention his world of painting and warmth of the children- the pokerface of his would be faltered, melted into one bundled emotion all over his face.

"But if there is only one drawing of us, we wouldn't be able to bring it back home, right?"

_Ah_. Kuroko nodded in realization as the other kids getting confused over the same matter. The young painter put a napkin to his lap and prepared a board with A3 sketch-paper on it.

"I will draw you all and to make it fair", Kuroko giggled over his own idea,"I will be the one to bring the picture home"

"Eeh? How come?"

Pouts and unwilling faces protested. Kuroko tried to hold his urge to glomp the cute kids and pointed to all of his displayed paintings,"I will get it finished good so I can display it here"

"Whoa!"

"For real, Kuroko-niisan?"

Kuroko nodded his head. The kids upped their hands in happiness, fussing on the idea.

"When the picture is done, I will be able to show my mommy every time we walk to the park!"

"Ah, I want to show it to my daddy too!"

The idea of it sparked excitement, made Kuroko unable to handle the ferociousness of healthy kindergarteners. Pale fingers then wrapped a graphite-pencil,"Now, now, don't you all want the painting to be done? How about you guys start taking position?"

* * *

**Chrysanthemum**

**by fancyshipper**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**unbetaed Daisy AU! for AkaKuro, AoKuro**

* * *

Both hands clapped to each of his side-pocket, Aomine Daiki grudgingly stood on the aisle between two buildings. His saphire eyes squinted his surrounding thoroughly. He wanted to take a sit on the bakery right on his side but then he would be doomed if the chief took it as a sign of his uncooperative motion on their current operation. But then the idea of him blending into the flower-shop on his left side was also no good. He then just stood there dumbly without much thing to do to kill his time.

Aomine had been wanted to book a room on a hotel two buildings away from his position, the sole reason was that the rent would ease his stalk, yet the very idea got rejected immediately by the mighty chief superintendent. The tanned man snorted over the reason of lack-budget but then he knew very well that his boss would never let him playing around on a mission, much to the picture of him booking a hotel room and misusing it to commit another affair with unidentified woman.

He wanted to ignite his cigarette when in a distinct view, in a very enclosed building on the other side of the road across the park, he saw a car stopped there. Wanting to get a closer look, Aomine quickly put his cigarette back to his pocket and walked straight to the park to get a closer look.

_Wait._ Aomine shook his head to realize that the rush movement of his would be too suspicious and decided to fake it with a handfull bucket of a flower from the flower-shop –much to his stupidity for not having a thought of buying bread or scone from the bakery. In the midst of confuse and hurry, the florist came to his rescue and handed him a bucket of red-chrysanths, promoted it as their flower of the day.

Aomine hummed in agreement, quickly paid it off and walked to the park. The picture of a tall and dark-skinned man in a gorgeous casual cloth holding a bucket of pure red flower somehow attracted other people in the park. To his insensibility, he looked like a desperate handsome guy waiting for his date –or an overwhelmingly attractive host got lost in daylight time.

The target of his stalk showed up from the car, forcing Aomine to get a better position for his operation. Fiddling with his bucket of chrysanths in confuse, Aomine searched a good spot and found a folding chair hidden between middle-sized canvases. Without thinking, he took the chair and hugged the flower to his chest –sharp eyes dangerously staring hole to his target.

As quick as he was, the target swiftly gone to the old-building, urging the tanned man to huff in tiredness. He palmed his face, clumsily massaged his forehead to chase away the aching-feeling. Eventhough it was quick and pointless, at least Aomine had made sure that this target was really using that old-building right according to his estimation. He would report this to the chief later –and would like to earn himself a half-hearted compliment for his contribution to the operation.

"Umm.. excuse me.."

* * *

It had been hours since the kindergarteners left. The sun shone brightly, leaving trace of glittering shadows under the tree. After seeing the kids off, Kuroko had been trying to finish his picture since there wasn't any customer came to his little _booth_. Kuroko wished to get it done smooth and good so that tomorrow he could display the picture and got himself a blinding smile of happiness from the children.

Kuroko upped his eyebrows as he got the sketch finished, a glimpse of satisfied feature went across his plain expression. He just needed to color it up and polished it fine with a touch of stunning shades, which he thought to execute it better on his studio, _his room_, behind the antique-store. The curved fingers of him pliantly rolled up the paper and put it into the paper-tube as a tanned man suddenly sat on the chair beside him.

He was about to warn the crude presence about the fact that the chair is supposed to be prepared for a customer of his little business but then, the sight of red-chrysanths in front of him prevented his throat to spill the words out. Kuroko gaped at the sight of it and took a focus on the owner of the flower bucket –who seemed to favor the flower greatly by hugging it to his chest.

Dropdead good looking man, if Kuroko would like to admit. With a typical gesture of womanizer behind the sharp and rough saphire eyes, hair darkened with marvelous prussion-blue, skin tanned manly, well formed jaw line and great body form, Kuroko could see how much women and girls would swoon over the creature before him. Yet what intrigued him greatly was not the physical feature of the guest, but the fact that the dark-skinned man brought a bucket of a flower next to him. And of all flowers in the world, it was a bucket full of red chrysanths. Kuroko couldn't think more of the possibility about this particular man as the answer for all those mysterious mazes over the yellow-chrysanths.

_No_. Kuroko tried to remind himself. He needed to make sure of it first before reaching to the conclusion.

"Umm.. excuse me.."

"WHAT THE H_ELL_-"

Kuroko frowned over the reaction. He was used to the way people treated him like a thin air and got a shock-attack upon his presence, but the way this tanned man fusing over his greeting wasn't the way Kuroko expected him to act. Kuroko had thought that the man before him would kind of muttering some kind of surprised word without any profanities inside. Looking symphatetically for the pure red calyx within the wrap of neat plastic bucket, Kuroko coughed.

"I am sorry to disturb your business, but..", Kuroko moved his hand to the board beside, nonchalantly referred the end of his sentence to the word on the board, 'Sketch ¥1500'. The turquoise-marbles tried hard not to stare rudely at the chrysanths even his inner self currently screamed out in curiosity. _Is he the man behind the daily yellow-chrysanths?_

Aomine, almost jumped in fear over the sudden greeting, stammered in embarrassment as he realized his stupidity,"Oh, uhm-"

Kuroko's blue eyes widened to see the clumsy and shy reaction, _oh the contrast_, and tried to muffle a chuckle deep inside his fluttering heart,"It's okay, if you don't want to-"

"I WANT!"

Kuroko's movement stopped at the shout. His heart skipped a beat over the hypothetical theory of the mysterious yellow-chrysanths. He saw the man before him rummaged his pocket and offered him a bundle of money.

"Ah, thankyou"

Kuroko motioned his hand to take the money and prepared the stationery. Scrambled in wild thought and nervousness, Kuroko didn't realize the anticipation face of Aomine when the tanned man tilted his head to get a better look on the old building behind the painter, right on the other side of the park.

_This is quite good_. Aomine thought to himself as he positioned himself on the chair comfortably. He could get a good look on his target without the need to mind his disguise or a ridiculous stalking plan. Now that things went smooth, Aomine felt like he would be able to overstep his chief's plan. _Eat that, Imayoshi-senpai!_

Aomine's train of thought discarded as a soft voice of the painter hit him,"The flower.."

"Huh?" Aomine stared to the bucket of flower on his lap, confused. His sapphire eyes met with the pool of soothing turqoise to exchange a glance of question. And to add things more puzzling for him, Aomine could swear that there were more than that simple glance. There were other things existed beneath that sky-blue orbs of the painter, being held, repressed, quizzically drawn him in for answer.

"The flower", the painter bit his lower lips,"Do you want to be portrayed with the flower in the picture?"

"Oh", dumbly, Aomine waved the flower in an awkward gesture,"Well, no, better off without this"

Kuroko nodded his head and started working on the sketch. He gulped as he traced the facial feature of the man. _Is it really him? Is he? Really?_

As time ticked by, Kuroko's hand stayed still working on the picture –while eyes seldomly peeking over the sight of red chrysanths. He almost done with half of the face, ready to move for another stroke, when Aomine –comfortably leaned on the chair- suddenly jerked his head up, igniting a startled yelp from the pale figure of the painter.

"I'm sorry but I think I have to go now", Aomine hurriedly stood up from the chair, not willing to lose another sight of his target who approached the coming car in front of the target building.

"Eh, but-"

Seeing a difficult expression over the painter's face, Aomine reasoned,"I'll come again tomorrow"

_For another stalk_. But of course Aomine wouldn't be that heartless bastard to tell that –or stupid enough to reveal his current operation.

"The money-"

"It's okay , you can keep it", Aomine was about to walk over to get a closer look when he realized that his hand still gripping tight on the flower.

Kuroko stood up from his chair and was about ready to take a breath, about to launch a rain of frantic to the nameless _and mysterious_ customer when his hand suddenly carrying a bucket of red chrysanths. Strangely, the familiar scent of the flower hit his nose enough to make his mind more puzzled.

"This flower", Aomine stated in panic, wanted to ran off to the target but didn't want to degrade his presence to the promising spot of stalking asset in the next future,"You can have it"

"Wha-"

It was the first time Kuroko shocked so much he couldn't utter a syllable of word. He then made an attempt to answer when the tanned man presented another question.

"You got a name? It's kind of rude of me to suddenly ask you this, but I promise I'll be back here tomorrow"

After blinking his eyes for a second, Kuroko nodded slowly,"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Tetsu, then", Aomine idiotically smiled and patted the looking-fragile shoulder of his new discovered _acquaintanc_e,"Aomine Daiki"

The brief introduction followed suit with a quick and hurry strides of the tanned man. Kuroko gaped at the storm of event and weakly sat back at his chair in bewilderment. Aomine's figure weren't on his sight anymore as Kuroko's hands gripped tight on the red-chrysanths bucket. One big question went unanswered. _Now that he got a flower of chrysanths directly from the very suspected person, does that mean all this time –those mysterious flowers every afternoon on the porch of the antique store- was actually his doing?_

Frustated, Kuroko slumped his head down, nose bumped onto the strong scent of chrysanths' nectars. The expressionless mien crumbled over the complex thought inside his head. Being a first-timer to feel something quite intense as these quizzical feelings, Kuroko felt a bit uncomfortable with it.

Unbeknownst to them, all those events happened to tack another certain man in a different but similar throb of feelings. The furious red head, which hands had put his binocular down in resentment, stood up from his chair as his eyes darkened over the view of the park far below his hotel-room. He breathed hundreds of plans.

Akashi Seijurou needed to identify this one rude newcomer.

* * *

The clamorous beat and blinding lights from the disco lamp filled up the whole dark place –if not dim. Crowds after crowds took turn on the dance floor accompanied by continuous beat from the dj. There were few _un_questionable poles in every corner of the stage –with few people growling around it, saying things about the wrong night for special private dance service. In the bar, two bartenders were ready to take the order from their customers –and the familiar smell of liquor was so thick people could be drunk from the mention of cocktail.

Akashi was in the one –probably the only one- well known club in the area. It was not as big as the one in the capital city, but for a little town, this club was big and popular enough for people who wanted to vent out all of their stresses night by night. As an aloof man, Akashi was never the type to indulge himself on the tumultuous loud music and the tempting _services_ in the house, but as a hitman who seeked information sources, club was one of few places he could consider to hang out. In the midst of the hype night-life around him, true to his precise and well-calculated judgment, Akashi Seijurou saw a tanned man with prussion blue hair walking through the crowd and heaving himself to the line of chair next to the bartender.

"Gimme the medium one"

The bartender nodded his head and started working on the request. Three-four chairs from his target, Akashi gulped his cocktail of absinthe, while his deadly dichromatic eyes carefully inspected the new arrival.

A whistle.

Akashi upped one of his eyes when a busty girl, much to the red-head disinterest, weaved a way to get a close contact with the tanned man. Playing with his glass, Akashi pricked up his ears to eavesdrop the chit-chatter of a well played womanizer and a bad-act of a whore –_oh, c'mon, there must be at least someone who will be able to pull a better stunt of innocence than what this shameless woman can do, aren't there?_

But then, Akashi wasn't surprised at all when his target decided to pick that indisciplined woman out. A hidden snort slipped between the thin lips of the hitman for the fact that his first accusation came true. The man who dared to hover on his Kuroko Tetsuya was a kind of thick-headed man that easily went through the rule of _the world runs by the boobs._

_Not good. This kind of a man won't do any good thing to my Tetsuya._ Akashi rifted one of his eyes as he saw a chance to complete his plan.

With one hand wrapping the curve of loose hips beside him, the well-built tanned man then hauled the clingy woman next to him and quickly gave his drink a shot with his free hand. With alcohol induced mind, the now fuzzy man then sloppily took his wallet from his pocket, put a certain amount of money over the table and waved lazily to the bartender.

That was when Akashi walked nonchalantly next to their current spot, and in an instant, pushed a poor waiter slowly to bump over the tanned-man, in which the movement went unnoticed by others. Akashi hummed to himself as he was the only one to see the fall movement of the wallet –and much to his swift reflex, he kicked the wallet out of the way and directed it into the corner under the table.

Blinded by the squishy feeling of big bust on his side and the distasteful motion to the waiter, the tanned man spat his mumbling curse roughly and dragged their way out from the bar, completely forgetting the fact of the now gone wallet.

As his target of suspect had long gone, Akashi –after getting a good situation of his surrounding- bent down and retrieved the wallet. He planned to give the wallet back to the bartender as a lost thing after he got what he needed. Akashi leaned his back, sank down to the cold feeling of the wall, tried to avoid any unwanted attention and inspected the content of the wallet. Acceptable amount of money, thick amount of business cards, and then a familiar badge rested on the hook of the wallet which could be pulled off easily from the wallet as a one whole object itself. Akashi's hand froze.

Aomine Daiki. Japan National Police.

Criminal Investigation Bureau.

Division of Controlled Substances or Organized Crime.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First update after a month. Hmm.

This is unbetaed so I welcome your opinions, critics, comments and suggestions. You can do it by review, PM, or talk to me directly via twitter ( fancyshipper) or tumblr (himmelskyld)

I dedicate this second chapter for people who are willing to read this. I'm in the state of mental breakdown and I don't think I have the capability to continue writing anymore but then I remember I have my oath to update this every 20th so, I really appreciate that there are still people who wants to read this piece. I don't deserve any of this (do my pieces even deserve a reader I wonder) so only by reading this piece… you guys already make me happy. Thankyou (/;_;)/


End file.
